<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Army of Two by Stardust948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078898">Army of Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948'>Stardust948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Be Afraid, Daybreak Has Come [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Katara, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Lake Laogai (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Dai Li (Avatar), There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, Thief Zuko, no beta we die like men, one shot turned series, thanks to the pandemic, there's only one bed, titles inspired by song lyrics, vigilantes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara look for Iroh and any waterbending information while undercover in Ba Sing Se. It was supposed to be a quick mission until the great walled city sealed their gates for good and food become scarce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Be Afraid, Daybreak Has Come [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day by Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by the song “Day by Day” by Carole and Tuesday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara flopped onto the bed and sighed dramatically. All she wanted to do was sink into the blankets and sleep for 100 years. </p><p>“Long shift?” </p><p>Katara nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked up and saw Zuko perched on the window seal. Even after coming in and out of the window for two weeks, he still managed to spook her every time. </p><p>“Spirits, Zuko.” Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re worse than a possessed pigmy puma.”  </p><p>“Sorry.” Zuko eased himself into the room and sat down beside her. “This wouldn’t be a problem if your boss wasn’t so strict.” </p><p>Katara let out a dry laugh. “She means well.” </p><p>It was true that Jipla the healer was a no-nonsense woman. After Zuko recovered from his burn infection, she bandaged him up and sent him on his way despite Katara’s protests. Jipla said they needed room for more patients and that this was a clinic not an orphanage. The only reason Katara had the tiny room upstairs was because she became Jipla’s assistant while waiting for Zuko to heal. Without anywhere else to go, Zuko wandered the lower ring looking for odd jobs and leads on his uncle during the day then slipped into Katara’s room for the night. </p><p>“Any news?” Katara questioned as she untied her healer’s apron. </p><p>Zuko shook his head. “No White Lotus outposts in this area of the lower ring. The middle ring is a full day’s journey on foot. Even then, we wouldn’t know where to start once inside.”</p><p>Katara hummed in response as she laid on her side, letting her arms hang off the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Have you eaten yet?” </p><p>“Uh…” Katara tried to remember. She was going to eat lunch. Right after stitching up Jiao-long’s arm and tending to Shen’s concussion, then checking up on Wang Li’s adorable baby girl. Then she tried to learn how to make burn salve only to realize they were out of ingredients so she had to run to the market… </p><p>Zuko held up some rice balls to Katara’s face when she didn’t answer.  </p><p>“Where do you keep getting these?” she asked before taking a bite.</p><p>“Around. And yes, I brought them.” </p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“… most of them.” </p><p>Katara laughed and shook her head as Zuko complained about the wages and lack of jobs in the lower ring. Jipla wasn’t even paying her for crying out loud!</p><p>“She’s paying me with knowledge.” </p><p>“You can’t buy food with knowledge, Tara!” </p><p>Katara laughed again, earning a shy smile from Zuko. </p><p>“No but she is giving me a roof over my head and a nice fluffy bed.” Katara patted the far from fluffy bed to emphasize her point. It was leagues better than the abandon alleyway they slept in when they first arrived to Ba Sing Se.  </p><p>Zuko let out a small huff at Katara’s joke as he laid on his back and shoved a rice ball in his mouth. </p><p>“Sourpuss.” Katara whined playfully, coaxing another small smile from him. No matter how grumpy Zuko got, he never stayed that way long around her. </p><p>“Why do you still have your face bandage on? It’s healed enough to take off now.” </p><p>“Easier to find jobs.” </p><p>“You’re not job hunting right now.” </p><p>Zuko remained silent. He knew the physical wound was healed and no long in danger of infection. He just didn’t want to see the scar which was foolish. Pretending it wasn’t there changed nothing. </p><p>“Just make sure it gets air sometimes.” Katara said gently. </p><p>Zuko nodded as he finished his meal. He appreciated Katara not pushing the subject further.   </p><p>She brushed the crumbs off the bed then hung her apron on the hook by the door. Katara returned to the small bed and laid her head on Zuko’s chest. He in returned wrapped his arms around her, curling up next to her on the cramped bed. Katara couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t like this. It just felt natural. She fell asleep, listening to his steady heartbeat. </p><p>By the time the sun rose, the bed was empty with the blankets neatly tucked around her and window left partially opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keep Your Head Low, If You Wanna Keep Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by the song “Chant I” from the Hadestown musical. </p><p>TW: Police brutality (by police I mean the Dai Li)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The great impenetrable city was starting to show cracks in its walls. Zuko could feel the heaviness in the air as he made his way down to the market’s square. Something big was on the horizon and it made him restless. He had to hurry and find Uncle then get him and Katara out of here. Besides, they were more likely to find waterbender masters in the North Pole then in the middle of Ba Sing Se. </p><p>“Oi, late again brat?” </p><p>“It’s dawn. You have no customers.” Zuko sneered at the old shopkeeper. </p><p>“Tch. Not my fault there are no newcomers. No matter. No errands for you today! Go bug someone else!” </p><p>“Gladly.” </p><p>Zuko stormed off in a huff. Why was everyone in this city so crabby?! </p><p>Wait, what did the shopkeeper mean by no newcomers? There were refugees pouring in every hour of the day. Zuko rushed back to the store front to ask him. </p><p>“The gates are closed until further notice. No one gets in or out. Pay attention for once, boy!” </p><p>Zuko’s stomach knotted. There was only one reason the Ba Sing Se would close their gates.</p><p>“Now get out of here! You’re soiling my property!” the old man swatted Zuko’s ankles with his cane then hobbled off muttering to himself. Zuko growled in frustration then walked off. He pulled his hat down further as some people eyed him suspiciously. Even with his hair covered and left eye bandaged, Zuko still looked Fire Nation. He needed a new disguised if he wanted to survive this prison. </p><p>For now, Zuko kept his head low and swords close.</p><p>~*~ </p><p>Katara worriedly returned to the clinic with an empty basket. The money Jipla gave her was not enough to cover the supplies that shot up overnight. </p><p>“I expected this would happen sooner or later.” Jipla said evenly after Katara’s explanation. “We will just have to make due. A healer is always resourceful.” </p><p>“What do you think made the prices go up so suddenly?” </p><p>“The economy ebbs and flows, Sapphire. Though the scourge is ever steady.” Jipla handed her a bowl and told her to get herbs from the small garden out back. Katara obeyed while mulling over Jipla’s words. She had been in Ba Singe Se long enough to learn 'the scourge' is what people called the Fire Nation to avoid the Dai Li agents. If supply prices were going up because of the Fire Nation, then that meant the war was having a larger impact than the city pretended it was.   </p><p>Katara heard worried voices coming from the street. Flooded with concern, she abandoned the herbs to investigate. Katara saw a crowd draw on the edges of the street. She stood on her toes and peered over a bystander’s shoulders to get a better look. Katara blanched at the sight. </p><p>Dai Li agents. </p><p>They marched in single file down the street like a funeral procession. The leader made grim announcements about the gates closing until further notice because of an outbreak sweeping across the Earth Kingdom. People were advised to carry on as usual and anyone who needed help remaining calm was welcomed to Lake Laogai. A young man cut through the crowd demanding to know if that was where they took his wife. </p><p>The Dai Li leader nodded to his agents who quickly apprehended man. </p><p>“It seems we have a volunteer. Come, Lake Laogai will wash away all your troubles.” </p><p>“LIAR! I KNOW YOU TOOK HER!!!” the man cried hysterically. “SHE DOESN’T EVEN REMEMBER HER OWN NAME, YOU MONSTERS!!!” </p><p>The agents bended an earthen cuff around the poor man’s mouth, cutting off his screams.</p><p>“Do not be concern.” The head agent addressed the now deadly silent crowd. “He will be fixed. Remember, you are all safe here. There is no war in Ba Sing Se.” </p><p>The crowd numbly repeated the motto. </p><p>Satisfied, the head agent turned and lead the other Dai Li agents away, dragging the struggling man behind them. He locked eyes with Katara, silently begging for help.<br/>
Without thinking, she walked towards the man. A protest formed on her lips before she was suddenly snatched from behind. </p><p>Knife already in hand, Katara turned to face her attacker only to discover it was Jipla. She quickly dragged Katara into the clinic and shut the door. </p><p>“What on Earth were you thinking?!” Jipla hissed causing Katara to flinch. She had never heard that tone from Jipla before. “The Dai Li would have taken you too if you tried to intervene! Why weren’t you in the garden like I asked?!” </p><p>Katara clumsily fumbled for words before bursting into tears. </p><p>Anger faded in Jipla as she pulled the girl into a comforting hug. </p><p>“You’re okay, Sapphire. Go upstairs and lay down for a bit.” </p><p>Katara nodded then gingerly made her way to her room. She always thought Ba Singe Se was a safe haven untouched by the war. But it was far more sinister than she ever imagined. </p><p>They had to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tell Me Something Comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song “Something Comforting” by Porter Robinson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week took its toll. Zuko couldn’t find work anywhere because people simply couldn’t afford to pay him. If he stood completely still, he could feel the buildings tremble slightly and heard crashing rocks, even with just one ear. The war was just on the other side of the wall, raging day and night, making the city feel smaller and smaller. Zuko couldn’t help but wondered if this is what the citizens felt during the 600 Day Siege Uncle led years ago. How many people were dying out there?   </p><p>Zuko tried to keep himself busy. After meditating at dawn on the roof of the clinic, he would practice with his Dao blades and spied on passing Dai Li agents. He stole food from the rudest of merchants but only took enough for him and Katara. </p><p>On a whim one day, he stopped by the clinic during broad daylight. It was nearly empty which was highly unusual. Zuko couldn’t remember one time when they weren’t busy and Katara didn’t come to bed exhausted. To see the clinic this bare was unsetting to say the least. </p><p>Katara looked from the medical scroll she was reading as Zuko walked through the door. </p><p>“Can I help you, sir?” </p><p>“It’s me.” Zuko removed his hood, revealing his golden eye and raven hair. At least he knew his disguised worked.</p><p>“Zuk- uh, Lee! What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Nothing. I just dropped by.” To say hi? To check on you? Zuko admitted he didn’t think that far ahead. </p><p>Katara relaxed and gestured for him to sit with her. Looked like it was a slow day for both of them. Katara pointed out different plants in the scroll as she absentmindedly twirled her knife under the table. </p><p>“I never did teach you how to knife fight did I?” </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Katara asked playfully as she pointed the knife at him. </p><p>“Maybe.” He smirked. “But not with that posture.” </p><p>Zuko adjusted her fingers around the handle. He tried to push away the wave of guilt when he looked at her small scarred hands. Even though Katara had long since forgiven him, it still ate away at him on worse days. </p><p>“Like this?” </p><p>Zuko nodded, snapping out of his spiraling thoughts. He then showed her how to thrust and slice. </p><p>“Did your Uncle teach you this?” </p><p>“No, it was my sister’s friend.” </p><p>“Oh? I didn’t know you have a sister.” Katara was surprised. The only family Zuko really talked about was his Uncle. Maybe they didn’t have a close relationship like her and Sokka did. Does. He’s still out there… </p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Do you miss her?” </p><p>“Yes and no. We were close when we were kids but then things got… complicated.” </p><p>Zuko really did love his sister, but it would be a lie to say things were perfect between them. Especially after hearing how Katara talked about her brother. He knew his relationship with Azula was not normal. Nothing in his family was.  </p><p>“Let’s practice outside.” Zuko said after a moment.</p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Katara found Jipla in the garden and asked to go out for a bit. Jipla told her to go ahead and take the rest of the day off since business was so slow. Katara worried about her ever since the Dai Li incident. Under her calm demeanor, Katara could tell Jipla was stressed out. </p><p>She and Zuko headed out and trained in a dead-end street. A couple of curious kids came out and watched. Katara recognized them as children of some her patients and waved them over. Before Zuko knew it, he was giving them self-defense lessons and showing off tricks with his Dao blades. </p><p>It was nice to hear kids laughing again. </p><p>After they settled down, Katara asked how their parents were doing and received very discouraging responses. Although they were too young to truly understand what was going on, the children knew something was off. Katara tried to encourage them by telling them a story about the Avatar, the link between spirit and natural world who could control all four elements.  </p><p>Zuko listened keenly along with the other children. He learned about the Avatar from his tutors at the palace. That Avatar was a selfish twisted man who stood in the way of the Fire Nation and peace. The Avatar Katara spoke of was so much more different. This Avatar was the symbol of hope. A promise that life will go on. </p><p>‘A fairytale that peasants tell themselves to feel better.’ a harsh but familiar voice ranged in the back of his head. </p><p>Zuko watched the children’s eyes light up as Katara animatedly spun a tale about Avatar Kyoshi, a fierce painted lady with a will of iron and heart of gold. </p><p>Maybe a fairytale was what they all needed.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It was nearly dusk as Zuko and Katara made their way back to the clinic, after seeing the children home. </p><p>“Do you really believe the Avatar will return?” Zuko asked quietly. “Even though they haven’t been seen in a hundred years?” </p><p>“I do.” Katara said firmly. “They’ll come back and restore peace. I know it.” </p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything else. He didn’t know how Katara could believe so wholeheartedly after everything they’ve been through. But he didn’t want to crush her spirit either. Uncle always talked about the importance of holding onto hope. The Avatar was Katara’s hope, even if it was imaginary. </p><p>When they drew close to the clinic, Katara noticed the front door was wide open. Cold sweat formed, knowing Jipla would never make such a careless mistake. Katara rushed into the building with Zuko close behind. The front desk was flipped over. There were glass shards and dried herbs scattered over the floor. </p><p>Jipla was no where to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Put on Your War Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by the song “The Phoenix” by Fall Out Boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara frantically ran through the clinic calling for Jipla. She checked the garden, the back room, upstairs, and even the storage closet. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>“Katara!” </p><p>She ran outside and saw Zuko kneeling in the garden. He ran his hand along the uneven ground and gave her a solemn expression. There was only one thing that could disrupt the earth in such a way. </p><p>“The Dai Li.” </p><p>Katara’s heart sank.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>She spun around and stormed toward the door before Zuko caught her arm. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?!” </p><p>“I have to help her!” </p><p>“We don’t even know where she is!” </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious! They took her to Lake Laogai to brainwash her! I have to save her!” </p><p>“Katara-” </p><p>“No Zuko!” she yanked her arm away then glared at him. “I’m not turning my back on Jipla! I’m going to rescue her and you can’t stop me!”  </p><p>Zuko was taken aback by the fierceness in Katara’s eyes. The same girl who was playing with children moments ago was now raging like storm at sea. Zuko knew better than to try to fight a force of nature. </p><p>“I’m going to help you. I’ve been keeping an eye on the Dai Li for some time and know how to get to Lake Laogai.” </p><p>“Great. Let’s go- “ </p><p>“Wait! They'll recognize us. We need a disguise.” </p><p>Zuko raced upstairs to their room and Katara impatiently followed. He rummaged through his bag before pulling out two black tunics and a blue mask. He handed a tunic to Katara who hastily threw it on. </p><p>“You’ll need something to cover your face.” Zuko said as he tugged the tunic over his head.</p><p>Katara thought for a moment before sprinting back downstairs to the front room. She flipped the desk right side up then opened the bottom desk drawer, revealing a white mask with red war paint decorating it. Jipla kept very few personal items in the clinic. When Katara discovered the mask one day and asked her about it, Jipla simply said it was from home. Katara didn’t want to risk anything happening to something sentimental to her mentor. She carefully put the mask back in the drawer. Katara hurried to the storage room and pulled out some red paint. She smeared the paint over her eyelids, cheeks, and lips in the same pattern as the Jipla’s mask. </p><p>“Ready?” Zuko asked as he stepped through the doorway, face hidden behind a mask with a devilish grin.  </p><p>He was once again amazed by the girl that stood before him. Dressed in black and decked in blood red paint, Katara looked like a legendary warrior from myths.  </p><p>She gave him a single curt nod. </p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come Find Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by the song “Find Me” by Sigma ft. Birdy from The Darkest Minds movie. </p><p>TW: Brainwashing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lake Laogai appeared to be regular lake from the outside but Zuko assured Katara this was the place. They snuck around the edge until they came to a drainage pipe. Zuko pried the bars off with his sword then they carefully slipped in. </p><p>The tunnels were dark and eerie like walking through a large tomb. They passed by several rooms that had a mysterious green light coming from them and ominous chanting. Katara peeked through a crack and saw a room full of women all dressed the same with blank expressions. They repeated “There is no war in Ba Sing Se” over and over as the green light passed over their faces. </p><p>Katara shivered. </p><p>What if that is what happened to Jipla? </p><p>They had to find her!</p><p>Zuko picked a lock open then motioned Katara in. Inside were rows and rows of dimly lit cells. Prisoners slept huddled corners or gazed at them with lifeless expressions. Katara wished she could help all of them. No body deserved to be treated like this, especially not by their own country. They searched every single cell but couldn’t find Jipla. It was getting late and they already had several close encounters with the Dai Li. </p><p>“We searched every inch of this place. She’s not here.” </p><p>“No…” Katara clenched her fists as tears stung her eyes. If Jipla wasn’t here, then where was she?!</p><p>A door creaked opened as two Dai Li agents strolled in. Katara hid in the shadows and Zuko jumped up to the ceiling and pressed himself against the corner. </p><p>“All the prisoners are accounted for.” </p><p>“And the healer?” </p><p>“Just dropped off at her clinic. She didn’t have any information on the Fire Nation boy, but we’ll be monitoring the area in case he returns.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Zuko wanted to scream. Jipla was kidnapped because of him! Because he showed up at the clinic in the middle of the day and revealed his face all while knowing the Dai Li were looking for him. Stupid! </p><p>After the agents left, Zuko dropped down silently and peered over to Katara who returned his gaze with wide eyes. </p><p>Jipla was alive. </p><p>And the Dai Li haven’t given up the search for them.  </p><p>‘How foolish,’ Katara thought. The first thing she learned since leaving the Southern Water Tribe was to never settle down in one place. She got too comfortable and Jipla was hurt in the process. </p><p>Katara looked back at Zuko, wishing she could read his expression under the blue mask. He was no doubt blaming himself. Katara reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but he moved towards the door. They needed to get out of this horrible place first. Katara looked at the prisoners’ dead eyes one last time before melting back into the shadows. </p><p>~*~ </p><p>It was nearly dawn when they crawled out of the drainage pipes. Zuko was already at the base of the tree line when Katara called after him. </p><p>“It’s not your fault, Zuko.” </p><p>“Yes, it is.” Zuko took off the Blue Spirit mask and angrily looked at it. “The Dai Li are looking for us and I got careless.”  </p><p>“We both got careless. We both stayed too long.” Katara grabbed Zuko’s hand and squeezed firmly. “And we’re both going to get through this.” </p><p>She gave Zuko an encouraging smile which Zuko weakly returned.  </p><p>“I’m just glad Jipla’s not stuck in… there.” Katara whispered.  </p><p>Zuko glared at the drainage pipe, stomach churning. Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li, were seriously messed up. </p><p>“The sun is almost up.” Zuko quickly changed the subject. “We need to get back soon to get the bags.” </p><p>Katara agreed and the set off into the still morning. </p><p>~*~  </p><p>Katara silently pried opened the window and slipped into the cramped room. Zuko had went ahead to the North gate to wait for her there. Moving quickly, Katara stuffed their few possessions into a bag, as well as some first aid supplies. She knew time was of the essence, but Katara couldn’t help herself. She had to see that Jipla was okay with her own eyes.</p><p>Katara soundlessly crept down the stairs and peaked around the corner. Jipla was sweeping up broken glass in the front room. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she hadn’t slept in days. A tear escape Katara’s eye. </p><p>She was alive. </p><p>Jipla paused sweeping and picked up the painted mask. She then suddenly turned and looked straight at Katara, causing the waterbender to flinch. There was no going back now. </p><p>“Jipla… are you alright?” </p><p>Jipla stared blankly at her for a moment. She looked at the mask then back at Katara. </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“It’s me, Sapphire.” Jipla didn’t recognize her because of the war paint, right? “I’m your assistant.” </p><p>“I don’t remember taking on an assistant.” She whispered hesitantly. </p><p> “What do you remember?” </p><p>Jipla’s face contorted in pain as she stumbled back. Katara rushed to help her, causing Jipla to raise her arms. </p><p>“Get. Out.” </p><p>“But- “ </p><p>“GET OUT!”  </p><p>Katara jumped back in shock, tears now pouring out both eyes. She grabbed the bag she left at the base of the stairs before bolting out the back door. </p><p>Jipla collapsed to the floor, hugging the mask close to her, and wept for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When You Hear That Sound, Move to Another Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by the song “Any Way the Wind Blows” from the Hadestown musical.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Katara traveled in silence, both on edge and head down. They had packed away their spirit disguises and donned old ragged cloaks to blend in. It was a long walk to the middle ring’s gates through the lower ring ghettos. The city was bleak and dreary as usual. People with rough exteriors and even rougher expressions loitered in the streets with nothing better to do.  </p><p>Zuko replayed the past events over and over. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, especially when Katara met him at the North gate, completely distraught over Jipla’s brainwashing. He comforted her best he could but it felt inadequate. He had promised himself to not crush her spirit but he already failed. His carelessness had gotten both Katara and Jipla hurt. </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask where you got the war paint design from.” Zuko said after a while, hoping to distract Katara from her thoughts. </p><p>“You recognize it?” Katara asked curiously. “I copied it from Jipla’s mask. She said it was from her home.”</p><p>“It looks like the Painted Lady, a healing river spirit.” </p><p>A Fire Nation healing river spirit. Zuko wondered why something like that reminded Jipla of home. Was she from the colonies? </p><p>Katara grew quiet again, clutching her necklace as she walked. Zuko silently berated himself for inadvertently bringing up Jipla and hitting a sore spot.</p><p>“That sounds like her.” Katara said quietly. “You know, kind of she reminded me of my mother. That’s probably why I stayed so long.” </p><p>Before Zuko could respond, Katara dropped her bag beside some abandoned barrels and sat down.  </p><p>“It’s late. Let’s rest here for the night.” </p><p>Taking the hint to drop the subject, Zuko sat close beside her. He hoped to provide some extra body heat from the strong wind rapidly picking up. Shivering, Katara leaned closer against him and wrapped the cloak tighter around her. Zuko rested his head on top of hers, feeling strangely nostalgic about their first night in Ba Sing Se. </p><p>“I wish I could make a fire.” Zuko thought out loud as he felt Katara shiver again. It’s been months since the incident at the river and he hasn’t produced a single spark since. </p><p>“You’re already so warm.” Katara whispered while rubbing her head against his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s natural.” Zuko said as he gazed at opened his hand before angrily balling it into a fist. “Not everything though.” </p><p>Katara gently placed her hand over his fist. </p><p>Zuko exhaled slowly and uncurled his hand, linking his fingers in between hers. Katara relaxed when she felt Zuko’s heart rate slow down. She didn’t know if Zuko’s block in firebending was due to trauma, a side effect of his extensive burns, or both. She did want Zuko to know he doesn’t have to go through it alone.  </p><p>Snuggling closer together, the two hunkered down for the night. </p><p>~*~ </p><p>They reached the middle ring gates by the next afternoon. The gates did not tower like the great wall that surrounded the entire city, but they were still massive. As Zuko said, there were guards everywhere, mostly cluster around the gate’s sealed off entrance. The only opening was the train station which was boarded up with wooden planks. The guards assumed no one would be reckless enough to travel on tracks that high on foot. </p><p>Zuko and Katara waited for night in a nearby alley after scouting the perimeter and stealing lunch. Rations have not come in yet so the only thing they could find were old cabbages. Zuko thought it was some sort of cruel joke. </p><p>He guzzled water to wash away the vile taste as he watched Katara run through her katas. He pondered how different waterbending was from firebending. The movements were more graceful and flowing like actual water opposed to quick sharp movements of firebending. After some coaxing, Katara managed to get Zuko to run through a set with her, a simple push and pull motion for beginners. Zuko grounded himself and copied Katara’s movements. His tensed muscles relax and he felt incredibly calmed.  </p><p>For a brief moment, Zuko wondered what would his father and sister think if they saw him dressed in ragged Earth Kingdom clothes and learning waterbending katas from a Southern Water Tribe self-taught waterbender. </p><p>“You’re really good at this!” Katara praised.  </p><p>Zuko took one look at her sparkling eyes and decided he didn’t care what Father or Azula thought. </p><p>~*~</p><p>The sun quietly dipped behind the horizon as the sky grew darker and temperature dropped. Autumn would be here soon with it’s howling wind and cool rain. Zuko tighten the Blue Spirit mask’s strap firmly behind his head as Katara reapplied the red war paint. After securing the bag around Zuko’s shoulders, they disappeared into the night. </p><p>The train track was poorly guarded. Climbing the great beams provided a more of a challenge. Zuko took off the bag and handed it to Katara. He then motioned for her to get on his back. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Katara asked hesitantly as she climbed on. </p><p>“Yeah. Just don’t look down.” </p><p>After adjusting the weight and making sure Katara had a good grip, Zuko began scaling the earthen beam. His brain flashbacked to the climbing races he had with Azula and Ty Lee, always daring him to go higher and faster. Before he knew it, they were safely on the tracks. </p><p>“We’re at the top now.” Zuko whispered when he noticed Katara was not letting go anytime soon. </p><p>“Oh r-right.” </p><p>Katara shakingly let go and took a moment to regain herself. </p><p>“You okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah it’s just… yeah. Let’s go.” </p><p>Zuko realized how high up they were. He wondered if it was Katara’s first time being this high. It was always nerve-racking at first but Katara was a fighter. He knew she’ll get through this. </p><p>They sprinted the short distance to the station opening. Katara sliced a hole through the wooden planks with her waterbending. They crawled through and Zuko put the wood back into its place to cover their tracks. The tunnel was pitched black. Every step was carefully place as if the track was made of thin ice. Soon enough they reached the end of the tunnel. Katara bended another hole in the planks and peaked through. Still no guards. Were they all in the lower ring? </p><p>Zuko and Katara crept through, covering their steps as they made their way down the train tracks high on adrenaline and disbelief. </p><p>They made it into the middle ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took a while to update. I had a bit of writer's block. </p><p>Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Like the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by the song “Like the Dawn” by The Oh Hellos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The middle ring was leagues different from the lower ring. The houses were bigger and further apart lined neatly against clean streets. The city rested in a peaceful slumber opposed to the eerie silence of the lower ring in lockdown.  </p><p>Katara and Zuko stayed in the shadows to just in case. The night was still young and they had much ground to cover. Finding Uncle Iroh in the middle ring would be like finding a needle in a haystack. They would have much better luck looking for waterbending information at Ba Sing Se University which laid in the center of the ring.</p><p>Soon enough, Zuko felt the first rays of the sun rising deep inside him. It would be morning in a couple of hours. He saw a garden not too far off and told Katara they should rest there. It was much bigger than Jipla’s herb garden, harboring massive trees and foliage that provided the perfect cover. The two took shelter behind some large camellia bushes deep within the garden. </p><p>The flower was absolutely exquisite. Katara loved flowers and was overjoyed when she learned how abundant they were outside the Southern Water Tribe. She wanted to explore the garden so badly especially before winter came but she was exhausted. After wiping off the war paint and wrapping the dull green cloak over her black tunic, Katara and Zuko settled down closed together although there was plenty of room to spread out. Maybe it was habit now. </p><p>Morning came faster than Katara expected. She groaned wishing for five more minutes as Zuko shook her awake. </p><p>“Get up Tara. The sun’s up. You can’t sleep in the garden forever.” </p><p>Zuko’s definition of the sun being up meant the sun was just starting to rise, not that it was actually up. Katara begrudgery squinted her eyes open to see Zuko leaning over her. The first rays of dawn shone behind him, giving his pale skin a soft glow. The sun itself was caught in his eye, golden and glistening. </p><p>He was beautiful. </p><p>“Morning sleeping beauty.” </p><p>Katara snapped out of her trance and quickly sat up while rubbing her eyes. She looked at Zuko again. He wasn’t glowing anymore, still her heart thudded wildly. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. </p><p>“Here.” Zuko handed her some berries he found in the garden. “Better than old cabbage.” </p><p>“I think you just hate cabbage.” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“Better change your last name then.” </p><p>Zuko tsked but smiled affectionally at her causing Katara’s stomach to flutter. </p><p>Definitely sleep deprivation. </p><p>~*~ </p><p>After finishing breakfast, Zuko and Katara left the garden with a pouch full of stolen berries. In the sunlight, they were able to get a better look at the middle ring cities. It was so much cleaner as there were less people crammed into one space. Shops were opening and setting out fresh products for early bird shoppers. Katara wondered if the food was home grown, since they looked nothing like the yet-to-be-delivered rations. </p><p>As the morning drew on, more people wandered onto the streets, unconcerned and unbothered by the war outside the walls. They did however, give Zuko and Katara odd looks, some even pointing and making faces. </p><p>“Zuko…” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>The old cloaks and ragged clothes that helped them blend in perfectly in the lower ring now painted a target on their backs. </p><p>“Let’s go in there.” Katara pointed to a clothing boutique. </p><p>“Tara- “ </p><p>Katara dragged Zuko in before he could protest. The store was quaint with a couple of people hanging around. Thankfully, the cashier was too distracted by an unsatisfied customer to notice a couple of very out of place teenagers slip in. Katara let go of Zuko’s hand and started rummaging through the emerald green dresses.</p><p>“Nothing too fancy.” He whispered under his breath while glancing around. </p><p>“Hush.” </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes as we walked over to the men’s section. He grabbed the first tunic he saw in his size and quickly changed, not noticing a group of girls ogling at him from the other side of the store. Zuko stuffed his cloak and old tunic in the bag along with a new pair of shoes just in case. He then leaned against the wall outside the dressing room waiting for Katara. She took at least five dresses inside. This was going to take a while. Zuko hoped he knew that they were stealing these and were most likely going to have to make a break for it. </p><p>Katara came out in a long soft green dress with golden highlights. She spun around and asked Zuko what he thought. </p><p>“You look great…” he blushed some. </p><p>“Thanks!” Katara beamed. </p><p>Zuko awkwardly cleared his throat. “We should probably get go-.” </p><p>“Hello! Can I help you two?!” the cashier materialized out of no where with a forced grin on her face. Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin. </p><p>“Just browsing thank you.” Katara said politely. </p><p>“Okay then. Just know, your outfit has already been paid for by those girls.” The cashier pointed towards a couple of girls giggling near the front door. </p><p>Zuko and Katara looked at each other in shock. </p><p>“Oh, I guess where done then.” </p><p>They started to walk out before the cashier stopped Katara telling her she still had to pay for the dress. Apparently, the girls only paid for Zuko’s attire. Katara tried to squash the resentment and embarrassment growing inside her. She supposed she should just be grateful they accepted Water Tribe money.</p><p>Zuko thanked the girls for paying for his clothes as Katara dealt with the cashier. One purred that she’ll pay him more if he took off his clothes again before all of them busted out laughing. Zuko was frozen in place, dumbfounded.  </p><p>Suddenly, Katara wrapped herself around his arm and forced out a louder crazy laugh, shutting up the other girls. </p><p>“Come dear, we still have shopping to do!” Katara practically screamed while she dragged Zuko out the store.</p><p>“What just happened?” Zuko asked after a moment, still utterly confused. </p><p>Katara still had her arms wrapped around his as they walked. She was seething with anger. The nerve of those girls! Zuko wasn’t something to gawk at. Never mind she was doing the same thing that morning. She was being respectful. Those bimbos were just being dirty. Zuko was hers and hers alone.  </p><p>“Next time use the changing stall.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Army of Two will be going onto hiatus while I figure out the plot and worldbuilding. </p><p>I’m not abandoning the story. I just have a lot of brainstorming to do and it's going to take a while to get back into momentum.   </p><p>Thank you so much for all your love and support! ❤❤❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>